


empty train cars, and dancing

by challaudaku



Series: sambucky drabbles [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 12:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/challaudaku/pseuds/challaudaku
Summary: sam, bucky, and an empty train car





	empty train cars, and dancing

**Author's Note:**

> here's a series of drabbles from [this](https://docs.google.com/document/d/133xA0bStdwXV0YwLDJDf7lLb7Ck3TvNilCfYH4vSt0U/edit) prompt list, made by [leaf!](https://twitter.com/mcuomens)  
> prompt 13: Sam and Bucky but they’re strangers and the only ones on a train at 1AM.  
> warning for tiktok lmao

The rarest thing in the world, Sam thinks, is an empty train car in New York. And yet, here, at three o'clock in the morning, he's in an empty car. 

Almost. 

There's one other person in the car, a guy with longish hair, cut to his his jaw, and he's, well, he's  _ chiseled _ .

And he's staring at Sam, from across the car. He's been staring at Sam since Sam got on, and Sam's been staring right on back. Maybe the guy is just spacing out, but he has a  _ major _ resting bitch face and has been scowling at Sam for at least five minutes. Or maybe he wanted a car to himself and is actually pissed at Sam. 

More likely the first, but Sam can't help but wonder. 

Eventually, after another few moments of staring, Sam raises a single hand in greeting. 

The man shakes himself, like he's jolting awake. 

"Hey, sorry," the man calls, suddenly getting up and making his way over to Sam. "Sorry, I was just —" He sticks a hand out in front of Sam. "I'm Bucky."

Sam stares at his hand for a second before grabbing it and shaking. 

"Sam," he introduces. 

"Nice to meet you," Bucky says, taking the seat directly across from Sam. "Sorry for the staring," he says, gesturing. "I was just considering, uh, asking you if you could take a video for me," Bucky half-stammers, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"A video?" Sam repeats, frowning at Bucky. "What type of video?"

"Oh, nothing long!" he says quickly, already pulling out his phone. "Literally just 15 seconds."

"Sure?" Sam says, confused, as Bucky hands him his phone, unlocked to some sort of video taking app. Sam hesitates as Bucky gets up. He feels like he recognizes the app, but he doesn't want to be too hasty. 

He follows Bucky, standing a bit away from him.

"Just nod when you're ready," Bucky says, giving Sam a smile, his tongue sticking out from his teeth. 

Sam presses the big red record button, and gives Bucky a nod. It's hard to keep still in the moving train, and Sam almost falls over  _ laughing _ as Bucky launches into a full choreography, set to  _ I'm Still Standing _ , by Elton John. Bucky's right, and the video ends after 15 seconds. Sam hands Bucky's phone back to him and lets their fingers brush as he returns it. 

"Was that TikTok?" Sam asks Bucky with a little laugh as they sit down opposite each other. Bucky looks up from his phone sheepishly. 

"Uh, yeah," he says, and Sam thinks it's cute that Bucky looks  _ shy _ at this. "My parents made me take dancing lessons as a kid and I figured I would use them for something. I like the comedy ones too, though." When Sam doesn't reply, Bucky adds, "I know, TikTok is dumb, but…"

Sam shrugs and smiles at Bucky, and his stomach gives a little flutter when Bucky smiles back. Moving, Sam sits next to Bucky. 

"I don't get off until the next stop," he says, nodding towards Bucky's phone. "Wanna watch some?"

Bucky hesitates again, but he moves his phone so Sam can see better and goes to his For You page. His page is a mixture of dancing videos, comedy, and animal videos, and Sam leans in closer to watch them. 

After what seems like no time at all, the train shudders to a stop. 

"This is mine," Sam says, getting up. 

"Bye," Bucky says, giving Sam another smile that makes Sam's stomach twist. 

"Oh, and by the way, Bucky," Sam says, heading to the door. "Add me on TikTok. I'm at Sam dot I dot am."

His last view of Bucky is Bucky standing there, his jaw slightly open. A moment later, his phone pings with a new TikTok notification. 

_ One new follower. _

**Author's Note:**

> sam makes dumb comedy tiktoks with his friends steve and natasha  
> is this where i plug my tiktok bc its @ mickeymakeover  
> if that's not your thing, here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/alpinebarnes) and here's my [tumblr](https://challaudaku.tumblr.com/)


End file.
